marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast Within
This is the first episode of the second season of Iron-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Force Works (disbands) **Iron Man (leaves team) **War Machine (leaves team) **Spider-Woman (leaves team) **Hawkeye (leaves team) **Scarlet Witch (leaves team) **Century (leaves team) *H.O.M.E.R. (first appearance) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (first appearance) **Nick Fury (first appearance) Antagonists: *Mandarin *M.O.D.O.K. *Justin Hammer *The Hand (disbands) **Hypnotia (leaves team) **Blizzard (leaves team) **Blacklash (leaves team) **Grey Gargoyle (leaves team) **Dreadknight (leaves team) **Living Laser (leaves team) **Whirlwind (leaves team) *Kakarantharaians **Fin Fang Foom (death) Plot Tony Stark goes to open his car but it explodes. Thinking Justin Hammer to be responsible, Tony gets into his Iron Man armor and goes after Hammer. Anticipating his arrival, Hammer launches missiles at Iron Man and while the hero manages to evade them, he is still captured by the villain. Under orders from Mandarin, Hammer tries to extract the front torso piece of Iron Man's armor but the hero manages to escape. Escaping from Hammer, Tony visits Nick Fury and informs him of the attacks. Fury shows Tony a photo of four men in China and Tony recognizes the shadow of Fin Fang Foom coming from one of the men. He tells H.O.M.E.R. to cross-reference the men in the photo and it finds a match from one hundred years ago. Tony flies to China in a jet and spots Hypnotia and Blizzard in a boat. The pair manage to place an explosive device on Tony's jet, which detonates. Hearing of the explosion, War Machine goes to the site in the ocean but can only find the Iron Man helmet and so believes Tony to be dead. In China, Fin Fang Foom brings his 'human' brothers to Mandarin, who frees the Kakarantharaians from their human forms in return for their service to him. Back at Stark Enterprises, Force Works mourns the death of Iron Man and War Machine confronts Hammer about it. Hammer tells War Machine that Mandarin needed Iron Man's armor for something in China. In China, the Kakarantharaians open a portal to their homeworld, Kakaranthara, so their race can rule over Earth. Force Works arrives and fight against the aliens but they are defeated. It is then that Iron Man flies in and saves the team, teaming up with Mandarin to defeat the aliens and stop their plan. After the battle, Iron Man and Force Works return to Stark Enterprises where Tony explains that he faked his death to protect the team. Furious with their leader, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and Century decide to leave Force Works. War Machine and Spider-Woman decide to stay with Tony. Crew *Writer: Greg Johnson *Cast: **Robert Hays: Iron Man, Living Laser **Dorian Harewood: War Machine, Blacklash, Whirlwind **Jennifer Hale: Spider-Woman **John Reilly: Hawkeye **Jennifer Darling: Scarlet Witch **James Warwick: Century **Tom Kane: H.O.M.E.R. **Phil Abbot: Nick Fury **Robert Ito: Mandarin **Jim Cummings: M.O.D.O.K. **Efrem Zimbalist Jr: Justin Hammer **Linda Holdahl: Hypnotia **Neil Ross: Blizzard, Fin Fang Foom **Ed Gilbert: Grey Gargoyle **Neil Dickson: Dreadknight **Unknown: Aureus **Unknown: Argent Notes *Previous Episode: The Wedding of Iron Man *Next Episode: Fire and Rain *This episode first aired on September 23rd, 1995